Redención
by Obsidiana Aurea
Summary: Una escena perdida dónde Emily y Alison pasan la noche juntas, casi todo desde el punto de vista de Ali.


Okay esto salió prácticamente de la nada, simplemente es una idea que tenía en la cabeza y pues aquí está, ojalá lo disfruten :3

* * *

Entran a la habitación mientras se besan profundamente y allí una vez más Alison se da cuenta de que aunque nada-absolutamente nada-salió en la manera que había planeado, al final ha caído rendida ante esos ojos, ante esa noble alma envuelta en el cuerpo más sexy que haya visto jamás.

Ali la atrae un poco más hacia ella mientras siente como las manos de Em la acarician sobre la delicada tela de su vestido. Hubo un tiempo en el que intentó todo lo que pudo para alejarse, para mantenerse a salvo pero ahora mientras cuela sus manos bajo la camisa de su compañera, mientras desabrocha lentamente cada uno de los botones que la componen, mientras siente como el beso sube en intensidad todos esos esfuerzos se le antojan estúpidos, después de todo ¿Quién se ha tomado tantas molestias para evadir a la felicidad?

La besa nuevamente disfrutando el dulce sabor de su boca mientras desliza sus manos por la piel de su abdomen y su espalda desnuda sintiéndola estremecer, se acabaron los miedos, ya no quiere huir más, ahora Ali quiere ser más que alguien secretamente enamorado, quiere volverse el pecado recurrente de aquel ángel, quiere que ella se convierta en la verdad que se oculta detrás de todas sus mentiras. Emily se cierne sobre ella con delicadeza sin tocarla, Alison extraña el peso su cuerpo sobre el suyo pero sabe que su chica no cederá, entre el pequeño espacio que queda entre ellas se asoma ya un leve indicio de su embarazo y aunque hayan acordado hacerlo mientras no haya peligro, Emily definitivamente no va a arriesgar al bebé. Por eso la rubia se concentra en desabrochar su sujetador sin dejar de besarla mientras las manos de su compañera bajan a sus piernas acariciando primero la cara externa de sus muslos por debajo del vuelo de aquel hermoso vestido para luego avanzar hacia arriba haciendo que el corazón de la rubia se desboque por completo.

Es Emily quien interrumpe el beso para deshacerse de una vez de su camisa y sujetador quedando simplemente con los short de mezclilla y el torso desnudo frente a ella. Ali acaricia sus caderas y sube tocando su piel, Emily vuelve a cernirse sobre ella atrapando sus labios en un beso apasionado. Antes de ella amores llegaron para irse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejándola con un temor inconsciente de no ser suficientemente buena para nadie, pero ahora la menor de los Dilaurentis ha comprendido que esto no se repetirá, Emily siempre ha estado, ella no se irá, Y aunque intentasen separarse nuevamente la rubia sabe que eventualmente encontraría la manera de volver a esos brazos que entre más la apresan más libre la hacen sentir.

Ali se da la vuelta haciendo que su chica quede debajo suyo esta vez y procurando apenas recargarse en ella, continua besándola mientras siente como las manos de Emily acarician sus piernas y sus senos aun por encima de la tela del vestido. Entre el beso Alison suelta un suspiro de anhelo, necesita que sean sus manos la que la hagan sentir de nuevo, necesita su pasión tanto como necesitó su ternura para romper el hielo con el que cubrió su corazón. La rubia vuelve a separarse y en la oscuridad de su habitación se deshace de su vestido y su sujetador, luego por un segundo se permite mirarla a ella, la luz a la que se aferró en sus momentos más oscuros y encuentra su dulce rostro mirándola embelesada. Sin poder evitarlo se cierne cuidadosamente sobre ella para besarla una vez más, no hay otra cosa que amor y deseo en esos labios, en esos ojos a los que alguna vez hizo llorar y mientras siente como entrelaza sus piernas con las suyas buscando su centro, se jura que no lo haría otra vez, promete ser buena, promete no volverla a herir, promete cumplir sus promesas.

Acostadas frente a frente justo como en su primera vez, se toman todo el tiempo posible para acariciarse, para besarse, para subir la temperatura a fuego lento, casi con una contradictoria timidez frecuente cuando se hace algo por vez primera. Es la rubia quien baja lentamente la ropa interior de su compañera desvelando aquel tatuaje en la piel de sus caderas para darle a entender que quiere ir más allá, que necesita ir más allá. Emily deja que la desnude para después entre besos y caricias hacer lo propio causando que Ali se estremezca, suspire y sonría todo de golpe ¿Cómo puede hacerla temblar de pasión y derretirla de amor con un solo toque? ¿Por qué le murmura quedamente que se metan bajo las sábanas? ¿Cómo no puede ver que lo que siente no es frío? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo esperaba que en el pasado no estuviese asustada por el hecho de que alguien tuviera tal poder sobre ella?. Emily no responde a ninguna de esas preguntas porque Ali no siente que sea el momento de formularlas, no ahora que sus labios están ocupados repartiendo besos por todo el contorno de su cuello.

Deja que Em se tumbe sobre ella levemente y procura abrazar su cuerpo con sus piernas para acercarla a su centro y sentir la manera sugerente en la que se mueve sobre ella. Mira en su rostro, ternura y deseo, magia y realidad que brotan en la luz de sus ojos, que saborea en sus besos apasionados, la perfección no existe, pero para Ali, Emily se acerca bastante.

En muchos aspectos se siente como la primera vez pues más que entregar su cuerpo está entregándose a ella completamente, lo que haya podido quedar de la armadura con la que se protegió de todos durante años desaparece mientras Em baja sus manos y acaricia sus muslos preparándola para lo que está a punto de hacer.

Es allí cuando los suspiros agitados se convierten en algo más, cuando los besos migran a diferentes lugares del cuerpo, Ali se aferra fuertemente a su espalda y a sus caderas acercándola más, incitándola a entrar y una vez dentro a ir más rápido, más fuerte, no le importa susurrar suplicante su nombre, no le importa gritarlo, cuando están juntas no le importa nada, no teme nada, sabe que si cae, que si el mundo se derrumba siempre tendrá la tendrá a ella para sujetarse y por sobre todas las cosas de las que pueda dudar en su vida, sabe que Emily no la dejaría caer. Pasan varios minutos más pero al final siente como toda la tensión de su abdomen se libera de golpe esparciéndose en espasmos de placer que viajan por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se arquee un con fuerza ella, haciendo que clave sus uñas en su piel, que grite su nombre envuelto en un sin número de "te amos" que mueren en los labios de su compañera mientras la besa.

Momentos después Emily se recuesta lentamente a su lado y trata de envolverla en un abrazo cariñoso pero su chica tiene otros planes y así se lo demuestra volviendo a besarla a pesar de los temblores que aun la sacuden, Ali se coloca levemente sobre ella mientras una de sus manos se adueña de sus senos para luego acariciar su piel en su recorrido hacia abajo, está lista para hacerla sentir lo mismo que ella disfrutó. La escucha suspirar su nombre pidiéndole gentileza pero no es necesario que lo mencione, Ali sabe cómo se siente y de ninguna manera va a lastimarla ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? A ella, a quien ha mostrado cada una de sus cicatrices, a quien ha elegido como compañera, a la única persona con la puede dirigirse con su maltrecho corazón al descubierto porque confía ciegamente en que no lo romperá. Alison aumenta la intensidad de sus roces haciendo que las respiraciones y murmullos de su chica incrementen a la par. Emily se acerca a ella y la captura en un beso apasionado, adora que haga eso, adora que la ame de esa manera, adora su rosto, su celestial rostro y en medio de toda la pasión, del deseo, de sus cuerpos perlados en sudor que se acarician bajo las sábanas, agradece mentalmente a quien deba agradecer por haberlas hecho coincidir en esta vida, porque tuvo la fortuna de encontrar a alguien que siente su dolor y felicidad, a alguien con quien puede compartir sus logros y fracasos. Finalmente Emily se derrumba en sus brazos murmurando su nombre entre jadeos entrecortados y después de unos segundos en los que Ali se limita a acariciar su espalda se acercan para besarse nuevamente.

Ali la besa con pasión y ternura, dejando que el fuego de sus manos sea el que vuelva a encender su piel, pues ahora que el tiempo y sus lágrimas apagaron el odio, miedo e indiferencia la rubia no quiere hacer más que adorarla, hacerla feliz, quiere que ella le toque el alma y el cuerpo esta y todas las noches que sean posibles, quiere a su Em, a su sirena, sólo a ella y siempre a ella, quien puede hacerla sentir tan amada como la primera vez.

Ambas dejan que el tiempo se escurra por las manecillas del reloj y al final cuando Emily cae rendida en los brazos de Ali esta se limita a abrazarla a ella y a la vez al pequeño que su esposa lleva dentro, una vez más es consciente de que ninguna lo planeó así, pero la verdad mientras recuerda las sonrisas idénticas de las gemelas que duermen en la habitación contigua sabe que las cosas no pudieron haber salido mejor.

Dicen que se debe pagar por el dolor que se causa y Ali está dispuesta a compensar todos los errores que cometió con Emily haciéndola feliz, ella quiere que esa sea su condena y si al final lo es, está segura de que se convertirá en la convicta que con más ferviente deseo busque la redención.


End file.
